A growing demand exists for data management solutions. As the sophistication of data warehousing and business intelligence architectures and solutions increases, the recognition of poor data quality is becoming a barrier to success and has increased demand for data quality services. In traditional data quality solutions, however, the effort to define and apply data quality rules may be labor intensive.